Healing Hands
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens after Derek Morgan is injured in the line of duty and is forced to get physical therapy, what if his therapist is the one and only Penelope Garcia, will sparks fly or will somebody come between them to stop their budding attraction?
1. Chapter 1

Healing Hands-Ch 1

Derek looked around the room at his tebuam and the doctor and said, "ARE YOU SERIOUS, PHYSICAL THERAPY"?, the doctor said, "agent Morgan, you are going to need it, you were in a coma for almost 4 months and your muscles have lost some of their function". Derek said, "but", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "Morgan I know you don't want to do the therapy but it sounds like you really do need it".

Fran Morgan Rossi looked at her son and said, "baby boy, I know you're use to being the one to break down the doors and charge in first but you were shot 2 times, once in the back and once in the chest". Derek said, "momma", she said, "don't now momma me Derek Michael Morgan, if the doctor tells you that you're going to need physical therapy then you need physical therapy".

Reid said, "how long do you think he'll need to take therapy"?, the doctor said, "right now he doesn't have a lot of mobility in his legs so it could take quite a while but the sooner he gets started on the regimen the faster he can get back to work". Derek said, "so if I agree to take the therapy when can I start"?, he said, "well I have been talking to the best therapist I've ever worked with and right now I'm waiting on her to call me back".

Derek said, "her, I don't know", Emily and JJ in unison said, "sexist much", Derek said, "whoa whoa no sexism here ladies it's just I don't want to have to worry about hurting her". Dave smiled and said, "something tells me she's tougher than you give her credit for", the doctor nodded his head and said, "she is and in all of my years of practicing I've never seen a therapist do a better job".

Fran said, "if you want to get back to work honey you're going to have to do the therapy", Reid said, "that is unless you want me to be the one kicking down the doors", Derek laughed and said, "now that I'd pay to see" causing everybody to laugh. JJ wrapped her arms around Reid and said, "easy Spence, we don't want you in here to".

Reid said, "I don't think it's a secret that between me and Morgan I'm the brain and he's the brawn", Derek said, "heyyyyy I'm laying right here in the room with ya pretty boy". Reid sat down on the bed beside his best friend and said, "well think about it, am I lying"?, Derek sighed and said, "no, no you're not", Reid said, "right now you need to focus on your therapy and getting back to work and us where you belong", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

The doctor pulled his beeping cell off of his side and said, "she's here", Derek said, "who"?, the doctor grinned and said, "your therapist, I'll go meet her and bring her here to meet all of you". Derek looked up at his family and said, "are you guys sure that I need therapy"?, Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we love you Derek, we really do that's why I'm telling you this".

Derek said, "telling me what"?, she said, "you definitely need therapy", he sighed and laid his head back on the pillows, now physical therapy was the last thing he wanted but was definitely something he needed right now. Dave said, "don't worry son just look at it this way, the sooner you start your therapy the sooner you'll be able to get back to work".

Derek said, "true but" and his ability to talk seemed to stop when he looked up as the doctor and a beautiful woman, no scratch that not a beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walked into his room. The doctor smiled and said, "this is the woman I've been telling you all about, this is Penelope Garcia".

Penelope said, "it's nice to meet all of you", Dave shook hands and said, "it's nice to meet you to, I'm David Rossi, his step father and this is his mother Fran Morgan Rossi". Fran said, "nice to meet you", Penelope smiled as Derek said, "I'm Derek, I guess I'll be your patient", she said, "well it's nice to meet you Derek", Derek said, "nice to meet you to".

He then pointed to the rest of the team and said, 'this is Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch and his wife Emily and Spencer Reid and his wife Jeniffer aka JJ", Penelope said, "you have a nice family Derek". He grinned and said, "they're the best", she sighed and rubbed her hands together and said, "so are you ready to get started"?, he nodded his head and said, "bring it on".

She laughed and said, "this is going to be good and I promise I'll make it as fun for ya as I can", he said, "fun, physical therapy"?, she said, "ahhhh but you see you've never had therapy with me". Derek said, "true and I can hardly wait", Penelope said, "alright then let's get this party started", everybody smiled and said their goodbyes as they walked out into the hall.

JJ pulled Emily aside as they watched their obviously smitten friend, JJ said, "ah yeah he's a goner", Emily said, "he's hooked", Fran leaned in and said, "something tells me that those healing hands are going to bring not only my baby boy back but bring us another family member". JJ and Emily both nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed up the hall so Derek and Penelope could get started with their first therapy session.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Hands-Ch 2

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "okay Derek today we're going to see what you can do, so just relax, their is no pressure", he nodded his head and said, "okay doc". She pulled the covers down off of him and said, "alright can you raise your legs"?, he tried and was only able to move them about an inch off of the bed.

She said, "good, good, now can you move them from side to side, one at a time"?, it took him a while but he moved his left foot to the side and brought it back to the center of the bed and then he did the same thing to the right leg. Penelope said, "good, that's a great starta", Derek said, "so what does that tell you"?, she said, "that tells me where we need to start from and how much work we need to do".

Derek said, "so what happens now"?, she said, "well we could do some leg exercises, if that's okay with you"?, he said, "sounds good, the sooner I get my strength back the sooner I can get back to work". She grinned and said, "with an attitude like that you'll be able to get back to work in no time", Derek blew out a deep breath as he readied to see what Penelope was going to do first".

She took his left leg and said, "alright bend your knee and pull it up to your chest", Derek took a deep breath and blew it out as he pulled his leg closer to his tired and aching body. Penelope said, "good, good, now take it easy, nice and slowwwwww", Derek nodded his head as he pulled his left leg up toward his chest another 10 times before going to his right and pulling it toward his chest 15 times.

When he was done Penelope said, "good job Derek, now I think we need to call it a day", he said, "so when do we have therapy again"?, she said, "in the morning, I'd like to do therapy on you everyday at least once a day". Derek said, "so tomorrow what's going to happen"?, she said, "well I'll put 5 lb weights on your ankles and we'll warm up with the exercises first and see how things are and just go from there".

Derek said, "sounds good", she watched as Derek tried to hide a yawn, she said, "well I think I might have worn you out so I'll just" and before she could say go Derek said, "do you have to go I'd like to talk to you, get to know you a little better". Penelope said, "aren't you tired"?, he said, "come on, you can stay for a little while can't you"?, she said, "sure, I can stay for a few minutes".

She sat down beside Dereks bed and said, "so what would you like to know"?, he said, "well are you married"?, she laughed and said, "uh no, I haven't found my mister right yet I guess". He said, "how long have you been a therapist"?, she said, "about 10 years I guess, I love my job", he grinned and said, "that was going to be my next question".

Penelope said, "I have 3 older step brothers and one younger", Derek said, "I have 2 sisters, one older named Sarah and one younger named Desi", Penelope said, "my parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was 18 and since then they don't want anything to do with me". Derek said, "now why would they do that to you"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "the reason my parents were out that night was they were looking for me".

Derek listened as she said, "I went to a party they didn't want me to and I was out past curfew and they were killed because of me", his heart broke for her as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He said, "oh Penelope, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have pushed", she said, "you couldn't have known, it's not your fault".

Penelope looked at him as he said, "my old man, my dad was killed in the line of duty when I was 9", her hand slid on top of his and she said, "I'm so sorry", he blew out a deep breath and said, "my ma had to be mom and dad to the three of us and she did a great job". Penelope said, "well I can say for sure that she raised an amazing son" causing him to smile.

She glanced down at her watch and said, "well I'm going to go and let you get some rest", he said, "okay, have a good night and I'll see you bright and early in the morning". He sighed happily and said, "see ya soon baby girl", she grinned and said, "baby girl huh"?, he said, "sorry I didn't mean" and she said, "it's okay hotstuff" and he laughed and said, "hotstuff huh" as she turned and walked to the door.

She turned around and said, "if I can be your baby girl then you can be my hotstuff", he said, "sounds good sounds real good" as he watched her disappear out into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing Hands-Ch 3

The next morning Derek woke up to the smiling face of his mom, she handed him a cup of coffee and some fresh homemade muffins, he took a bite and said, "ahhhh yes momma, this is amazing, thank you". Fran stood up and kissed him on the forehead and said, "you are very welcome baby boy, I thought you would enjoy some good food instead of this hospital stuff".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I definitely do momma, I definitely do" as he took another bite of his muffin, Fran sat down by his bedside and said, "the team got called out on a case to Arizona last night". Derek said, "did Dave say it was a bad case"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah he did, he said something about couples being taken and tortured and then found dead 2 days later".

He shook his head and said, "their are some sick people in this world momma", she said, "that we do baby boy, that we do", his attention then went to the door when he heard a soft knock. He said, "come in baby girl", she stepped in and said, "are you ready for a workout"?, he said, "are you ready to taste a little bit of heaven"? as he waved the double chocolate muffins in front of her.

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh is that double chocolate"?, Fran said, "yeah and they're still warm, I fixed them this morning", Penelope said, "wellllll maybe just one". Derek grinned and said, "one bite and you're going to be hooked, I promise", Penelope took a bite and said, "ohhhh Mrs. Rossi this is delicious", Fran said, "please call me Fran honey".

Penelope swallowed a bite and said, "thank you Fran", Fran said, "you're very welcome Penelope", Fran looked at her and said, "so how did he do yesterday"?, Penelope said, "he did great, I think I might have worn him out". Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "she did momma but I slept like a baby", Penelope said, "we're going to be doing therapy at least one time a day for the foreseeable future".

Fran said, "right now what do you think his chances are of making a full recovery"?, Penelope said, "your son is very determined so I'd say he is going to make a complete recovery and I'm 100% sure of that". Derek winked at her and said, "I'm going to work harder than I ever have in my life so I can get back on my feet and get back to work".

Penelope said, "I'm going to work you hard and by the time we're done you're going to hate me", Derek said, "ohhh now I can say that's never gonna happen", Fran smiled as she watched her son look lovingly at Penelope. Fran then said, "well I'm going to go and let you two get started", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched Fran walking toward the door, before she stepped out Derek said, "see ya later momma", Fran said, "later baby boy" before she disappeared out into the hallway so they could get started on his therapy.

Derek said, "so where do you want to start first"?, Penelope said, "how about we do the warm up exercises we did last night and then we'll move you from the bed to the wheelchair and take you to the therapy room and do some work there". Derek said, "sounds good" as they then stared doing the exercises they had from the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing Hands-Ch 4

Derek was really working up a sweat as he worked his legs, he didn't realize how weak they were until he started trying to use them, the extra 5 pounds of weights that Penelope had put on his legs were indeed making his exercises harder. She stayed by his side the entire time cheering him on as he worked hard to finish the set.

While he was lifting his left leg Penelope said, "so hotstuff", he said, "yeah"?, she said, "are you married"?, he grinned and said, "nope, haven't found the right woman yet I guess". She took a deep breath and said, "what does your girlfriend think of your line of work"?, he said, "don't know", she said, "what do you mean you don't know"?, he said, "don't have one, haven't had one in a while".

Penelope said, "yeah same here, with work I've been so busy and on my free time all I want to do is veg out in front of the tv and watch a game", he looked up at her and said, "game"?, she said, "yeah whatever season it is I try to watch whenever I can". Derek said, "me to but with being a profiler we're out on the road a lot so games for me are few and far between".

Penelope said, "what does a profiler do, if you don't mind me asking"?, he said, "I don't mind at all", he stopped exercising and looked at her and said, "we try to figure out why the baddies do the things they do and try to catch them and make them pay". She nodded her head and said, "I take it your job is the reason you're in the hospital"?, he said, "yeah I got shot twice, once in the back and once in the chest".

He said, "I'm doing a lot better, my chest hardly hurts at all, it's my legs that are giving me the problems", Penelope leaned down and said, "soon they won't be causing you any problems, soon you'll be back to doing everything you use to do". He grinned and said, "I can hardly wait for that", she said, "don't worry it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen".

They talked and laughed and laughed and talked while Derek did his stretches and exercises, she even had him lifting weights from his wheelchair, he was doing good, she was really impressed. Derek looked up at her and said, "baby girl", she said, "yeah", he said, "since neither of us are dating anybody how about when I'm back to 100% you and I go out"?, she said, "I don't date my patients".

He said, "but when I'm back to 100% I won't be your patient anymore", she laughed and said, "true", he said, "sooooo what about it, how about I take you out and treat you to a night out on the town Derek Morgan style"?, she said, "welllllll let me think about it", he said, "alright, it's not like I'm going anywhere for a while", she put her hand on his and said, 'it will be sooner than you think" causing him to smile.

A few minutes later Penelope said, "we're going to try to stand you up and let you take a few steps", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "don't worry I'm not going to let you fall". He grinned and said, "you gonna hold me in those sexy arms of yours"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "that's right hotstuff, well that is if you're ready for me".

Derek said, "ohhhh I'm ready, I'm ready" as she locked his chair and helped him into a standing position, she said, "just grip the bars, you're doing great Derek, you're doing great". He didn't realize how hard it was going to be to hold his own weight, she stood right in front of him with her arms out ready to catch him if he needed it.

She said, "alright now I need you to move your left foot forward", it took him a few seconds but he was finally able to do it, she said, "good, good, now do the right foot". He blew out a deep breath and pushed his foot forward, he overbalanced and started falling, Penelope quickly wrapped her arms around him and said, "I've got you, I've got you".

Derek smiled and said, "that you do goddess, that you do", she winked at him and said, "I'll make you a deal", he said, "I'm all ears", she said, "you take a few steps for me and I'll go out with you when you're better". Derek quickly said, "you've got a deal" and she said, "alright show me whatcha got hotstuff", he laughed and said, "ohhhhh I'm going to, I'm going to" as she helped him walk a few steps and then get back into his chair.

She handed him a towel and said, "you did a great job, you ready to call it a day"?, he said, "please, you're wearing me out woman", she laughed and said, "it's gonna be hard to keep up with me, you think you're the man for the job"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "darlin I know I am" and then she laughed and said, "good to know" as she unlocked the chair and they started heading back toward his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing Hands-Ch 5

Derek was just waking up from a nap when he saw the smiling faces of his sisters, he said, "what's got those smiles on your faces"?, Desi said, "ohhhhh nothing, nothing but seeing our brother doing better". He adjusted himself in the bed and hugged his sisters, his oldest sister said, "your therapist is a real miracle worker isn't she"?, Derek sighed and said, "that she is Sarah, that she is".

Desi said, "ohhhh I know that look", Derek said, "what look"?, Sarah said, "the doe eyed, she's amazing and I can't wait to go out with her look", Derek laughed and said, "well she is amazing and I can't wait to go out with her". Desi said, "sounds like you like her, I mean you like her like her".

Derek laughed and said, "what are we 5 ?, Sarah said, "sometimes well all act it", Derek nodded his head and said, "that we do sis", she handed him a cup of coffee and said, "so tell us a little about her". Derek smiled and started filling them in on his baby girl, when he was through Desi said, "her brothers sound like real pieces of" and Sarah said, "Des", she said, "work, I was going to say work".

Sarah said, "so it sounds like Penelope is good at her job", Derek said, "she is, she's one of the best in the world", Desi said, "that's good, maybe you'll be back up and on your feet again and soon". He said, "ohhhh I will, I've been motivated", Sarah said ,"motivated, what are you talking about"?, Derek said, "Penelope has agreed to go out with me once I'm back to 100%".

Desi said, "that could be a while ya know"?, Derek said, "don't harsh my mellow Des", she laughed and said, "ohhhh yeah he's got the hots for her", Derek said, "I can't wait for you girls to meet her, you'll see that everything I've told you is true". Sarah said, "we can't wait to meet her baby brother", their attention went to the door when they heard a light knock.

Derek said, "come in baby girl", Penelope stepped into the room and Derek said, "Penelope Garcia these are my sisters Sarah and Desi", Penelope said, "nice to meet you both". Desi said, "nice to meet you to", Sarah said, "so how is my brother doing, really"?, Penelope said, "he's doing great and earlier today I had him up and walking".

Sarah smiled at her and said, "you are a miracle worker then, because their was some doubt that he'd ever be able to walk again", Penelope said, "in a lot of cases when your injured your muscles will stop working and if you don't exercise them they will atrophy". Sarah and Desi nodded their heads and listened as she said, "but I've never met a more determined man in my life".

Derek said, "you two know me and you know that I've never been the type to just sit around and do nothing", Sarah said, "that's true baby brother", Penelope said, "well I'm going to go and let the three of you have some time together". Derek felt his heart racing as he watched her head toward the door, Desi said, "it was nice to meet you Penelope".

She smiled at the sisters and said, "it was nice to meet you two also", she then looked at Derek and said, "get some rest hotstuff because I'll be back to give you more therapy first thing in the morning". Derek said, "looking forward to it baby girl", she smiled and then headed on out into the hall, the 3 siblings started laughing as Desi started singing, DEREK AND PENELOPE SITTING IN A TRE G".


	6. Chapter 6

Healing Hands-Ch 6

The next morning Derek woke up and had breakfast waiting for him on his bedside table, he smiled and said, "momma you are an angel", he then enjoyed the scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits and coffee. A few minutes after he finished his breakfast his attention went to the door when he heard a soft knock.

The smile soon feel when the woman standing there wasn't Penelope, the woman stepped into his room and said, "good morning Mr. Morgan, my name is Tamara Barnes, I'm your physical therapist today". Derek said, "where's my other therapist, where's Penelope"?, Tamara smiled and said, "I'm not sure, I just know that she's not here today".

Derek said, "oh okay", Tamara said, "shall we get started"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "sure" as she stepped forward and pulled the cover back and started helping him with his warm up exercises before moving Derek to the therapy room for a few hours of hard therapy before bringing him back to his room and helping him get back in bed.

She put her hands on the wheelchair and said, "do you know if Penelope will be back tomorrow"?, Tamara shook her head and said, "no, sorry I don't, but if she's not here you'll either have me to Jordan Todd, either way you'll be covered". Derek sighed and said, "thank you", Tamara said, "do you need something for pain"?, Derek said, "no thanks, I'm okay".

Tamara nodded her head and said, "okay, have a good day Derek and keep up the good work", he weakly smiled and said, "thank you", he then watched as Tamara grabbed the wheelchair and disappeared out into the hallway. The longer Derek laid there the more he wondered what happened to Penelope, he knew that yesterday she was fine so he was getting more and more worried as the day continued.

He was watching television when his cell started ringing, he picked it up and smiled and said, "hey pretty boy how's the case"?, he said, "good, it's over, we're on our way home, how are you doing"?, Derek said, "therapy is going good, I've had 2 days and still going strong". Reid said, "but how are you doing"?, he said, "to be honest with you Reid I'm worried".

Reid said, "about what, about your therapy"?, he said, "no, not about that, I'm worried about Penelope", Reid said, "you're therapist"?, Derek said, "yeah, she was fine yesterday and now today she wasn't here for my therapy today". Reid said, "maybe she was sick that happens all the time Morgan", he said, "yeah I know but is their anyway that you can get the tech to see what they can find out about her"?, Reid thought for a minute and said, "I'll see what I can find out okay"?, Derek said, "thanks pretty boy, I'll feel better if I can find out that she's alright".

Derek listened as Reid said, "I'll make you a deal, if we can find out something about where she lives, me and JJ will go check on her and then come tell you what we find out". Derek said, "sounds good, thanks", Reid grinned and said, "alright, you get some rest and we'll see you later", Derek said, "later pretty boy" and as the call ended Reid looked at JJ and filled her in on the conversation he'd just had with Derek.

Derek laid back on the bed and relaxed knowing that his team would find out how she was and tell him, he blew out a deep breath and closed his eyes and after his workout in therapy he quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing Hands-Ch 7

After the jet landed Reid and JJ put their things into the back of their car and headed toward Penelopes address, JJ smiled and said, "for Morgan to be worried he must really care about her". Reid said, "I've never seen him like this before", JJ said, "me either, I think he's falling in love with her", Reid said, "I think he's already there Jayje" causing them both to smile as they turned onto the road leading toward her street.

As they pulled up in front of her house JJ said, "she's here I see the light on", Reid said, "maybe I'm right and she's sick", he turned the engine off and they got out of the car and JJ said, "we'll soon see Spence" as they made their way toward the front door. JJ raised her hand on knocked on the door and they could hear Penelope walking toward the door.

When the door opened JJ gasped when she saw Penelopes black eye, her arms were covered with bruises and her lip was split, Reid said, "what happened"?, Penelope said, "uhhhh nothing, I fell". JJ said, "Penelope who did this to you"?. she said, "please don't, I'm alright" and she turned around and walked inside making sure to hold her ribs for support.

Reid shut the door and said, "who did this to you"?, Penelope said, "it looks worse than it is, really", JJ said, "I don't buy it, I bet you have a few bruised ribs don't you"?, tears streamed down her cheeks and she nodded her head yes in agreement. JJ walked over and pulled her into her arms and said, "tell us what happened Penelope, we're here to help you".

Penelope said, "why are you here, how did you know where I lived"?, Reid said, "Derek was worried when you didn't show up for his therapy session today", Penelope said, "Derek, ohhh please you can't tell him, you just can't". Reid and Penelope sat down beside her on the couch and JJ said, "were you raped by whoever did this to you"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no all he did was smack me around".

Reid said, "the next question is who did this to you"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "my ex boyfriend Sam", JJ said, "when did this happen"?, Penelope said, "last night, it happened last night". JJ said, "tell us all about this Sam", Penelope nodded her head yes and then started telling them about Sam and when she was through JJ said, "well he can't hurt you now, you're going to be with us".

Penelope said, "w w with you, what do you mean"?, Reid looked at her and said, "she means we want you to come stay with us and when you're ready we'll make sure you get to and from work without having to worry about Sam". Penelope said, "I can't ask you to do that", JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you didn't ask we offered" causing Penelope to weakly smile.

Reid said, "go pack some clothes and when you're ready we'll head home", she nodded her head and said, "how can I thank you for this"?, JJ said, "just knowing that you're safe is thanks enough". Penelope then headed through her apartment to get her things together and Reid said, "what are we going to tell Derek"?, JJ sighed and said, "the truth, we're going to tell him the truth".

JJ walked across the room and said, "if we don't he might try to leave the hospital but if we tell him the truth and let him know that she's with us and that she'll be protected he'll feel more at ease". Reid walked over and kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I love you Jennifer Reid", she winked back at him and said, "and I love you to Spence".

A few minutes later the trio of new friends walked out of her apartment and Reid closed and locked the door behind before they headed up the hall toward the elevator at the corner. As they stepped on JJ said, "don't worry Sam can't hurt you now", Penelope swallowed hard and said, "you are special people because not many people would go out of the way to help a stranger".

Reid said, "you're special to us, especially Derek and our objective now is to keep you safe from Sam", Penelope weakly smiled and nodded her head as the doors to the elevators closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Healing Hands-Ch 8

When JJ and Reid walked through their front door Henry said, "mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" and ran toward her, she scooped him up into her arms and kissed his cheeks. He squealed and said, "topppppppp momma, toppppppp" and he giggled as JJ then handed him over to Reid, Henry wrapped his little arms around Reids neck and said, "daddyyyyyyy".

Reid said, "hi buddy, did you miss mommy and daddy"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh", the nanny Amanda walked into the room and said, "welcome home, you must be exhausted". JJ said, "you have no idea", Amanda walked over to them and said, "Henry has had his dinner and his bath and is ready for some mommy/daddy time and dinner is in the stove staying warm".

JJ said, "thanks Amanda", she said, "no problem", she then looked at Henry and said, "by Henry, I'll see you tomorrow", he waved and said, "byeeeeeeee byeeeeeeeeee Manda". Reid looked at his son and said, "buddy this is a friend of mommy and daddys, this is Penelope smiled at the little boy and said, "hi Henry".

He laid his head down on Reids shoulder and said, "hiiiiiii", JJ said, "okay buddy why don't you go pick out the book you want daddy to read to you", he nodded his head and said, "kayyyyyyy". Before she put him down he said, "her has boo boos momma", JJ said, "yeah she has some owwies and she's going to stay here until she feels better, okay"?, he smiled and said, "kayyyyyyyy" and then she put him down and they watched as he ran across the room.

Penelope said, "he's adorable", Reid said, "and a handful but we love it", JJ grinned and said, "and we've been talking about giving Henry a brother or sister", Penelope said, "ohhhh that's wonderful news". Reid said, "I grew up an only child and now that he's almost 3 we've been thinking that it's about time to add another member to the family".

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "after dinner Reid will call Morgan and let him know that you're alright and fill him in on everything that happened", Penelope said, "do you think that's a good idea"?, JJ said, "we've known Morgan for a long time and believe me when I say keeping him in the loop is the best thing possible for everybody".

Reid said, "after I talk to him you two can face time so that he'll be able to see for himself that you're alright", she nodded her head yes and then their attention was pulled to Henry who ran into the room with a book in his little hands. Reid picked him up and said, "tell mommy and Penelope good night and we'll go read this book and get you tucked in".

Henry wrapped his arms around his moms neck and said, "nigh nigh momma", she said, "good night baby, mommy loves you", he giggled and said, "lub you to mommaaaaaaaaaaaaa", his eyes then went to Penelope. He smiled and waved and said, "nigh nigh nelope", she grinned and said, "good night Henry", he threw his little arms around her neck and then kissed her cheek.

She said, "thank you", he said, "dat hep wif da owwies", Penelope said, "ahhhh okay", Henry then turned back to his daddy and Reid said, "I'll be back in a few minutes but you two go ahead and eat". JJ kissed him on the cheek and said, "see ya in a few Spence", he nodded his head and said, "see ya in a few" and then him and Henry walked out of the room and headed toward their sons bedroom.

About an hour later dinner was over and Henry was tucked into bed, Reid headed into the den and pulled out his cell, he took a deep breath and dialed Dereks cell and after a few rings he heard, "please tell me she's alright pretty boy". Reid said, "she's safe now, she's with us", Derek said, "now, what do you mean now, is she hurt"?, Reid said, "when JJ and I got to her place we found that she had been attacked".

Derek said, "SHE WHAT"?, Reid then spent the next few minutes filling Derek in on everything he knew about what happened between Penelope and her ex boyfriend Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Healing Hands-Ch 9

When Reid was finished with his explanation Derek said, "but you're sure she's alright"?, Reid said, "other than being bruised and sore she's alright, I promise". Derek said, "I really wish I could talk to her", Reid said, "right now she's soaking in a hot tub of bubbles and then she's gonna face time with you".

He smiled and said, "good, I, I, well I miss her", Reid said, "and she misses you to, she's worried about you to", Derek said, "but I'm going to be fine, their is no reason to worry about me". Reid said, "and she says the same thing about herself, you are both stubborn and soooooo meant to be together" causing Derek to smile.

Meanwhile in the Reids bathroom Penelope sighed happily as she adjusted herself in the tub, she ached and was so sore from the beating she got from Sams visit the other night. She could feel his fists as they hit her face, as he punched her on the ribs, she winced in pain and blew out a slow deep breath, a few minutes later she slowly started making her way out of the tub.

She dried herself off and slipped into her night clothes, she cleaned up the bathroom and then made her way toward the bedroom, when she stepped into the bedroom she saw a note laying on the bed. She picked it up and smiled as she saw that it was a note from Reid that said, "I TALKED TO DEREK, HE'S WAITING TO HEAR FROM YOU, HERE'S HIS NUMBER 545-4212, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, JJ AND I ARE DOWN THE HALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING".

Penelope pulled"?, the covers back and got the pillows situated the way she wanted before climbing onto the bed, she then adjusted herself on the bed and picked up her cell and dialed the number that Reid left for her. After a few rings she saw the handsome face of Derek Morgan in front of her, she said, "it's good to see you again handsome".

Derek said, "ohhhhh baby, are you alright"?, she said, "sore and bruised but I'm okay", Derek said, "you look so, so, so bruised", Penelope said, "I'll be as good as new in a few weeks so don't you worry about me". Derek said, "no can do sweetness, worrying about you is something I'm good at", Penelope said, "this feels so weird to me".

Derek said, "what does"?, she said, "feeling so connected to you when we have only known each other for a few days", Derek said, "I hear ya, it feels like we've known each other all of our lives doesn't it"?, she smiled into the phone and said, "it really does". Derek said, "I know that you'll be safe with JJ and pretty boy", she laughed and said, "they are very nice and their little boy is adorable".

He said, "Henry, yeah he's a sweetie", Penelope said, "how are your sessions going"?, he said, "well I had one today and she was okay but she's not you", Penelope laughed and said, "ahhhh I see how it is, I've only missed one session and you're already getting cozy with another therapist". Derek said, "you are the only therapist for me baby girl" causing her to grin widely.

Their talk continued for several hours before Penelope started yawning, Derek said, "I'm going to let you go, it sounds like you're exhausted", she said, "I am, it's been a long day". He smiled at her and said, "have a good night and we'll talk tomorrow", she winked at him and said, "good night handsome, sweet dreams", he said, "no worries there because I'll be dreaming about you".

After their call ended she gently rolled over onto her side and pulled the covers up around her and closed her eyes, it was only a matter of a few minutes before she had drifted off to sleep. Derek sighed happily as he turned the tv on, he couldn't help but smile knowing that Penelope was with JJ and Spencer and that she was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Healing Hands-Ch 10

The next morning Derek woke up and sighed happily as memories of his face time with his baby girl the night before came back to him, he blew out a deep breath and wondered how the rest of his day was going to go. He looked up at the door when he saw his mom and Dave walking into the room with some coffee and breakfast for him.

Fran walked over and kissed him on the top of the head and said, "morning baby boy", he smiled and said, "morning momma", Fran said, "how did you sleep last night"?, he said, "good, real good". Dave said, "you look refreshed son", Derek nodded his head and said, "I am, I am", Fran said, "we brought you some breakfast so you could eat before your therapy session starts".

He raised the lid covering his food and said, "ohhhh that looks amazing momma", she had fixed him eggs, ham and French toast covered with syrup, he took a bite and said, "mmmmmm this is delicious". Dave said, "we all know that hospital food isn't fit to eat", Derek said, "I can't disagree with ya there" as he took a bite of his French toast.

About 45 minutes later the trio were still laughing and talking when they saw a young woman walking into the room, she looked at Derek and said, "my name is Jordan Todd and I'll be your therapist today". Derek smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Jordan", Dave said, "well Bella we better be going so Derek can get started with his therapy".

Fran nodded her head and said, "baby boy we're going to head out so you and Jordan can get started", Derek smiled and said, "thanks for coming and for bringing breakfast". Fran said, "you are very welcome honey" and then she kissed him on the top of the head and said, "we'll be back later", Derek nodded his head and said, "okay momma".

When Fran and Dave were gone Jordan said, "are you ready to get started"?, he said, "I am, I can't wait to get out of here and back to work", she said, "what kind of work do you do"?, he said, "I'm an FBI agent, I work with the BAU". Jordan said, "what's the BAU"?, Derek started explaining everything to her as they started working on the warm up exercises.

Meanwhile at the Reids Penelope opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile, she stretched and then winced in pain, it was only a matter of a few seconds before she heard JJ knocking on her door. JJ said, "are you alright Penelope"?, Penelope said, "yeah just sore JJ, sorry if I bothered you", JJ laughed and said, "can I come in"?, Penelope said, "yeah come on in".

JJ opened the door and said, "you didn't bother me, I was up washing clothes for our gobags", Penelope said, "where are Spencer and Henry this morning"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhh they are out at the market for me". Penelope sighed happily and said, "thanks again for letting me stay here with you until they find Sam", JJ said, "that's what friends are for, right"?, Penelope grinned and said ,"right".

JJ said, "if you want you can get up and get dressed and when Spence and Henry get back we'll have breakfast", she nodded her head and said, "sounds good", JJ shut the door and headed back through the house. A few minutes later when Penelope walked through the house she heard Henry giggling and she couldn't help but smile.

She smiled because one day she wanted that, she wanted the husband and kids and who knows her future might be with Derek, she was pulled back to reality when JJ said, "I hope you're hungry". Penelope said, "oh yeah I'm famished" as she walked over and joined the Reids at their breakfast table, Henry smiled and said, "mownin", Penelope laughed and said, "morning to you to Henry" as she tickled the little boy before the little family enjoyed a delicious breakfast together.


	11. Chapter 11

Healing Hands-Ch 11

Jordan smiled at Derek and said, "how is it a handsome man like yourself isn't married or dating anybody"?, Derek said, "I never said I wasn't dating, what I said was I'm not married". Jordan said, "well whoever this woman is that you're dating is a very lucky girl", Derek shook his head and said, "I'm the lucky one, she's an amazing woman".

She said, "sounds like you care a lot about her", Derek finished his last rep and said, "I do, I do", she said, "well if anything ever happens to change things and you find yourself single please let me know". Derek said, "I don't see things changing, this is the woman I've been waiting my entire life for", Jordan sighed and said, "well if you don't" and handed him a card with her information on it".

He handed it back to her and said, "thanks but no thanks, Derek Morgan is a one woman man and this woman is going to be with me for the rest of my life", she put the card back into her pocket and helped Derek back into his chair. Derek didn't want to hurt Jordan but he knew that if he didn't nip things in the bud that she would get the wrong idea and think that maybe one day her and him would be together and that was something that wasn't going to happen.

Meanwhile at casa Reid Penelope and Henry were watching a cartoon, JJ walked to the door and smiled as she saw that Henry had crawled up close to Penelope and laid his little head down on her lap. Penelope had her arm wrapped around him protectively as their eyes got heavier and heavier, when she saw they had both drifted off to sleep she pulled out her cell and snapped a few pictures and sent them to Derek.

Jordan was helping him back in bed when his cell started beeping, he grabbed it off of the table and smiled as he looked at pictures, Jordan said, "there is that handsome smile again, it must be something from the girlfriend". Derek said, "yeah, yeah it is" before laying his phone face down on the bed beside him, she looked at him and said, "you are making great progress Derek".

Derek said, "thanks, I'm working hard, I want to get out of here and back to work", she nodded her head and said, "keep working like you did today and you'll be out of here in no time". He smiled and said, "about earlier I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings because that wasn't my intent", she said, "it's okay don't worry about it Derek".

He moved in the bed and accidently knocked his phone off onto the floor, she said, "I'll get it, she turned the phone around and saw the face of the one and only Penelope Garcia, a woman that she had known only by reputation and by the one man they shared Sam Davis. She handed him the phone and said, "here you go".

Derek said, "thanks" and laid the phone back down on the bed and watched as Jordan collected her things and turned around and headed out into the hall, after putting the things away she went into the staff lounge and after making sure she was alone she pulled out her cell. She dialed an of so familiar number and after a few rings said, "hey sexy it's me".

Sam said, "wellllll Jordan Todd to what do I owe this call"?, she said, "I have some information for ya", he said, "information, what kind of information"?, she said, "welllllllll I was hoping that we could get together and I could tell you and then you could do something for me". Sam said, "well if this information is good then I'll do just about anything you want".

Jordan smiled and said, "I'll be there in 15 minutes", Sam said, "I'll be waiting", Jordan ended the call and put her cell into her purse and after collecting her things headed out of the room and hospital so she could do whatever it took to make Penelope pay for taking yet another man away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Healing Hands-Ch 12

Sam was walking across the living room when he heard a knock at the door, he glanced down at his watch and saw that it was time for Jordan, he smiled and made his way over to answer the door. When he pulled the door open he saw the smiling face of Jordan Todd, he stepped aside and said, "come in beautiful, come in".

She stepped inside and he said, "would you like a drink"?, she said, "yeah sure, thanks", he said, "no problem", he walked over and poured her a drink and handed it to her. After she took a sip and he said, "so what news do you have for me"?, she said, "well I was working with a patient and he got a text from his girlfriend".

Sam said, "and this is news to me why exactly"?, she said, "because his girlfriend was Penelope", Sam said, "as in my Penelope"?, she said, "the one and only". Sam pulled her closer and said, "continue, continue" as he leaned down and started gently kissing the side of her neck, she closed her eyes and said, "uhhh, yeah somebody sent my patient pictures of Penelope and a small child, a little boy sleeping peacefully on a couch".

Jordan bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Sams hand sliding up under her shirt, he caressed her breast and said, "good girl, are you ready for your payment now"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes Sam yes". He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, he slapped her on the butt and said, "I hope you're ready for a longggggg night"as they took the stairs two at a time.

When they got into his bedroom clothes went flying everywhere, as she stood naked in front of him he said, "take me, I'm all yours", he gently pushed her back on the bed and climbed onto the bed. As he crawled up the bed toward her she propped up on her elbows, he pulled her legs apart and climbed between her thighs and he looked up at her and growled as he claimed her lips with his.

As he entered her they both moaned each others name in pleasure, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and arched her back as she met him thrust for thrust as they worked to bring each other the most pleasure. Sam thrust hard and fast in and out of her, with every thrust he was thinking about the pain he was going to cause Penelope when he found her again.

The room filled with Jordans moans as his thrusts became harder and harder, Sam smiled as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both moaned in pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. He kissed her lips and said, "good girl, there is the first of many installments for tonight".

Jordan licked her lips and said, "are you ready for round two"?, he winked at her and said, "ready, willing and ohhhhhhh so able darling", she pushed him down onto his back and straddled his waist. As she sank down on him she was going to enjoy every possible moment of time she spent with Sam because she loved him a long time before Penelope came into the picture.

Sams hands went to her breasts where he kneaded her nipples between his fingers, she licked her lips and threw her head back as she started riding him hard and fast just the way he liked it. As his groans and grunts of pleasure filled the room she smiled knowing that for now, for tonight Sam was hers and she was going to show him just how much he meant to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Healing Hands-Ch 13

Jordan looked up at Sam as he said, "I'm gonna need just a little more help", he caressed her cheek and she said, "anything Sam, you know I'd do anything for you". He smiled and said, "I'm gonna need you to look into Dereks file and see if you can find out who the couple is that she's staying with", Jordan nodded her head and said, "first thing tomorrow".

Sam caressed her breast and said, "how about we go ahead and have some more fun"?, she said, "sounds good", he kissed her lips passionately and slid back between her thighs. The room quickly filled with their moans as Sam continued paying Jordan in advance for the information she was going to get him tomorrow.

At the hospital Derek was all smiles as Hotch, Emily, Dave and his mom were sitting in his room laughing and talking, Fran said, "how was your therapy today baby boy"?, he said, "good momma but I can't wait for my baby girl to get back". Emily said, "how is she doing"?, Derek said, "she's doing good, sore and bruised but she's doing good".

Dave said, "we're still looking into this Sam character but he's not at any of the places we have listed for his last known addresses", Derek said, "don't worry Dave, you'll find him and then when you do we're going to make sure he pays". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, Hotch said, "did you walk today"?, Derek said, "I did, I walked the length of the bar several times".

Fran said, "good honey and soon you'll be out of here and back home where you belong", he nodded his head and said, "the sooner I get better as far as I'm concerned the better it is so that way I can spend more time with Penelope". Emily said, "about Penelope", Derek said, "what about her"?, Emily said, "I've never seen you this happy before".

Derek relaxed in the bed and said, "Em I've never been this happy before, it's like she completes me, it feels like we've known each other for ever instead of just meeting a few days ago". Fran said, "that sounds like true love to me son", Derek sighed and said, "oh it is momma, it is", his cell started ringing, he picked it up and smiled and said, "it's her, it's my baby girl".

He hit talk and said, "hi baby girl, you doing okay"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'm doing good, still sore but I'm doing better", Derek said, "that's good to hear, I hope you're getting some rest". Penelope said, "oh I definitely am, JJ and Reid are making sure I get plenty of rest, they won't let me do anything", Derek said, "good because my girl needs to get her rest".

Penelope said, "your girl, is that what I am"?, Derek said, "I very much want you to be my girl", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want that to Derek, I want to be yours and only yours". He looked around the room and saw that everybody had left for the night and he said, "well since everybody is gone now we can talk for a while", Penelope said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds real good" as she cuddled down on her bed and got comfortable.

A few hours later Derek yawned and Penelope said, "well it sounds like it's time for us to get off of here for the night", Derek said, "I guess you're right baby, I didn't realize how tired I was". She smiled and said, "get some rest my love and we'll talk again tomorrow", Derek said, "ya promise"?, she laughed and said, "yes I promise".

After the call ended it didn't take long before both Derek and Penelope were peacefully sleeping


	14. Chapter 14

Healing Hands-Ch 14

Jordan made her way toward the computer, after making sure she was alone she pulled up Dereks information and found out that Penelope was staying with JJ and Reid. She quickly sent Sam a text with their address, he quickly replied with a text that said, "expect more payment soon beautiful lady", after blushing she sighed happily and then headed down toward Dereks room to start his therapy.

Derek looked up and saw Jordan standing in the door and she said, "gooddddd morning", he laughed and said, "well good morning to you to", she walked closer and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, Derek said, "good, how about yourself"?, Jordan said, "I feel amazing". Derek said, "well that's great", Jordan said, "are you ready to get started"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep I'm ready when you are" as she pulled back the covers and helped him get into the wheelchair so they could get started with his therapy.

His therapy continued for several hours before his exhausted body was helped back into his bed, he looked up at Jordan and she said, "how are you feeling"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "exhausted but good". Jordan said, "you are doing better each day and soon you'll be out of here and back to work", Derek said, "and I can hardly wait".e

He yawned and Jordan said, "I'm going to go so you can get some rest", Derek nodded his head and said, "a nap does sound good", she said, "do you need me to get you anything, something for pain maybe"?, he said, "no I'm good but thanks'. Jordan said, "you're very welcome, have a good day and one of us will be back in the morning for more therapy".

Derek said, "okay, you have a good day to", Jordan walked to the door and turned around to say something else to Derek but found out that he had already fallen asleep. She smiled and whispered, "yes sleep Derek and when you wake up you'll find out that your sweet girlfriend is gone and then you'll know what it's like to lose the love of your life", as she headed up the hall a huge smile graced her lips

Meanwhile at JJ and Reids Penelope was resting on the couch when JJ walked into the room and said, "Penelope I'm going to be out in the back yard with Henry and Reid will be back in a few minutes". Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay JJ, I think I might take a nap", JJ nodded her head and said, "if you need anything just yell for me", she nodded her head and said, "I will".

Sam waited patiently for JJ to leave the house and when she walked out into the backyard with Henry he knew this was his chance so he opened the car door and got out, making sure to gently shut the door. He then made his way across the street and stepped up to door, he tried the door and found it locked, he pulled out something and quietly unlocked the door and stepped through the door.

He walked over to the couch and smiled as he saw Penelope sleeping, he glanced over his shoulder and saw JJ and Henry running around in the back yard, he then pulled a syringe out of his pocket and took the cap off and covered her mouth with one hand. Penelope opened her eyes and started struggling and he said, "now now Penelope you might hurt yourself" and he stuck the needle into the side of her neck.

He stood there with his hand over her mouth until her eyes closed, when he was sure she was out he picked her up and carried her toward the door, he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. He quickly carried her over and put her in the trunk of his car and jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine and quickly pulled away from the curb.

As JJ and Reids house got further and further away he smiled and said, "you're mine now Penelope" as he turned onto the main road and heading further and further away from town and Derek.


	15. Chapter 15

Healing Hands-Ch 15

Reid walked up onto the porch and saw the front door open, he pulled is gun and slowly made his way inside, he looked around the house and saw that it was empty. He then looked up when he heard Henry laughing in the back yard, he made his way out to them, JJ saw him coming with his gun out and she quickly made her way to him.

She said, "what's wrong"?, Reid said, "did you leave the front door open"?, she said, "no, of course not", Reid said, "where is Penelope"?, JJ said, "she was sleeping on the couch when me and Henry came out here". Reid said, "I searched the entire house and she's not in there", JJ said, "come on buddy let's go inside".

Henry said, "kayyyyyyy mommaaaa" as he ran past them and headed inside, as they stepped into the living room and said, "let's look around and see if she might have left a note or something". Reid looked around the couch and he said, "what's this" as he picked up the orange syringe lid.

JJ said, "you don't think that Sam", Reid said, "it's looking that Jayje" as he walked toward the hidden panel that held their survelience camera main frame. Reid said, "well just back up this footage and see what we can find out", the two of them gathered around the screen and watched as the events unfolded between Sam and Penelope.

Across town Sam pulls his car into a garage and gets out goes to the back of the car, he opens the trunk and smiles as he sees Penelope is still out cold, he gently picks her up and carries her inside. As they head up the stairs he says, "ohhhh Penelope you are going to pay for disobeying me and being a bad bad girl, you belong to me and only me and when I'm finished with you then you'll know it to".

He walked into a huge room and laid her down on the bed, he quickly cuffed her hands and feet to the rails on the bed, he then said, "enjoy your sleep because your punishment starts when you wake up". He then turned around and walked toward the door, he turned around and laughed and said, "silly silly girl but don't worry you'll learn, you'll learn", he then closed the door and headed back through the house to get ready for Penelope to wake up.

At the Reids JJ covered her mouth and said, "what are we going to do"?, Reid said, "we're going to get an APB out on that car and we're going to get our analyst on traffic cams and see if they can follow Sams car". JJ said, "this is all my fault, if I hadn't gone into the backyard", Reid pulled her into his arms and said, "this is not your fault Jayje", she laid her head down on his chest and broke down.

JJ pulled away and said, "now comes the hard part", Reid said, "yeah telling Derek", JJ nodded her head and said, "what if he blames us, blames me", Reid said, "he's not going to do that". She blew out a deep breath said, "but it is", Reid said, "no, no it isn't and I want you to stop blaming yourself, Penelope wouldn't want you to blame yourself".

She sighed and said, "right now let's focus on finding Penelope", Reid nodded his head and said, "call and get the nanny here to stay with Henry and I'll call the others so that we can all go tell Derek". JJ nodded her head as she pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed the nanny and at the same time Reid started calling the rest of the team to fill them in.


	16. Chapter 16

Healing Hands-Ch 16

A few minutes later Derek looked at the door as all of his family/team walked into the room, he smiled and said, "wait, if you're all here, where's baby girl"?, JJ stepped forward and opened her mouth but couldn't get the words to come out. Derek said, "pretty boy where's Penelope"?, Reid said, "it's Sam, he, well he got her".

Derek said, "he what, wait, how did he get her at your house"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "according to survelience cameras Sam has been sitting outside our house watching, watching and waiting for the chance to get her". Derek said, "but how did he get the chance"?, with tears streaming down her face JJ said, "s s she wanted to nap so I took Henry out into the backyard to play and Spence, well he went to the store".

Reid wrapped his arms around her and Derek said, "Jayje this isn't your fault so please stop blaming yourself", she said, "how can I when our friend, the woman you love is out there somewhere with a crazy man"?, Derek said, "but we will get her back and then Sam is going to wish he was never born", Fran walked over and sat down beside her son and said, "yes we will and yes he will baby boy".

Meanwhile across town Penelope opens her eyes and instantly tries to get up but finds her hands and feet cuffed to the bed, Sam had taken chains and put them between her legs and hooked each leg with a pair of cuffs, connecting it to the chain. She said, "where am I" as she struggled against all of her restraints trying to get free.

She looked up and saw a camera in the corner so he was watching and recording her every move, she looked around the room trying to see if she could tell anything about where she was. Penelope struggled against the restraints and said, "I've got to get out of here before Sam comes back", her heart started racing as she heard the door open.

Sam stepped into the room and grinned and said, "welllllll lookey at you ", Penelope said, "what are you doing Sam, why am I here"?, he said, "well it's time for you to learn just who's the boss and where you belong". Penelope shook her head and said, "I belong with Derek", Sam walked over and slapped her hard across the face and said, "SHUT UP PENELOPE, YOU ONLY SPEAK WHEN I TELL YOU IT'S OKAY".

She said, "Sam let me go before you go to far", he slapped her face and said, "I said shut up unless you're spoken to", she watched as he walked over to the table and uncovered it. She gasped as she saw it was covered with things like knives, tasers, whips and the thing that scared her the most, a small cattle prod with a circled S on it.

Sam said, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope you're going to pay for being a bad bad girl", Penelope said, "please don't do this, please don't hurt me", Sam blew out a deep breath and said, "some people never learn" and he punched her in the ribs. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath, he walked back over to the table and picked up a knife and she shook her head and screamed, "noooooooo Sam, noooooo".

He said, "you are so beautiful, well minus the bruises that is but when I'm through with you nobody will want to look at you", with tears streaming down her face she said, "please let me go Sam, I I I won't say anything, I promise". He took the knife and cut her shirt off of her and said, "look at those beautiful beautiful breasts of yours".

He ran his finger around her nipples and said, "do you remember the nights of pleasure we gave each other Penelope", she didn't answer so he punched her in the ribs and said, "I SAID DO YOU REMEMBER PENELOPE"?, she nodded her head and said, "I I I remember Sam, I remember". He touched her face and said, "good girl".

She was helpless to watch as he cut her pants off of her and then her panties, he said, "all of this, all of you belongs to me and only me", she said, "no I belong to Derek, I belong with Derek". He took the knife and slashed it across her stomach and she screamed, he said, "who do you belong to"?, she said, "Derekkkkkkkk, I belong to Derek".

Sam then reached over onto the table and grabbed the taser and said, "don't worry when I'm through with you'll say you're mine and until that happens I'm not going to stop". He grinned and said, "yeahhhhhhh" as her body jumped all over the bed from being tased, he tased her over and over and said, "when you admit that you're mine we'll make sweet sweet love and then, well then is when the real fun begins.

About 2 hours later Reids cell started ringing, he said, "this is Spencer", the voice on the other end said, "I just received a link, it's from an unknown server, the link is for Derek". Reid said, "send it to our phones Sohpie", she hit a few buttons and said, "done", Reid said, "thanks" and then they watched Sam physically assault Penelope until she was unconscious, he then looked at the camera and said, "now she's mine Derek so enjoy this" and they watched helplessly as Sam continued his assault on Penelope.

When he was done with her he said, "well that's all of our show, well for now, I hope you enjoyed it and before you get your hopes up you're not going to be able to find us sooooo don't even try". Before ending the footage Sam smiled and said, "the good thing about having her here all to myself is when she wakes up we can start alllllll over again".

The last thing everybody heard was Sam wickedly laughing as he cut the video footage off


	17. Chapter 17

Healing Hands-Ch 17

Fran put her hand on Dereks and said, "baby I", Derek said, "when I get my hands on Sam he's a dead man", Reid called Sophie back and said, "how far were you able to follow Sam on the cameras"?, she said, "I was just getting ready to call you back, I was able to follow him to Mission Street and then he pulls into a garage".

Reid said, "Mission Street, that's on the other side of town", she" said, "that's right", Dave said, "thank you Sophie", she said, "I'll keep watching the cameras and if anything changes I'll call you back" and then the call ended. Derek said, "we've got to go get her back", Fran said, "honey you can't go anywhere, you're not strong enough, you're not ready yet".

He said, "momma you saw everything he did to her, she needs help, she needs us, needs me", Fran said, "yes she does but right now the team needs to go after her without you". Hotch said, "Morgan your mom is right, you're not ready for this", JJ said, "I promise the second we have her I'll let you know", Derek nodded his head and said, "please be careful and get her back".

Emily said, "we will", as they walked toward the door Derek said, "if he doesn't make it back to me alive, I'm okay with that to", Dave nodded his head and then they turned and headed out into the hall. Derek laid his head down and said, "my poor baby girl, my heart breaks for her momma", Fran said, "mine to baby boy, mine to" as she wrapped her arms around him and held him.

Across town Sam walked into the room and saw Penelope was still unconscious and he said, "wakey wakey beautiful, it's time for us to have some more fun", she started moaning as she started waking up. When her eyes opened he said, "there you are, are you ready to admit who you belong with now"?, she said, "I belong with Derek, not you Sam, not you".

Sam said, "wrong answer Penelope, wrong answer" as he hit her in the ribs, she gasped and said, "ple please stop", he grabbed her by the hair and said, "well then tell me what I want to hear". She said, "nooooooo, I'll never tell you that, you might as well go ahead and kill me because you'll never hear what you're wanting to hear, not now, not ever".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "I've gotta say I'm liking the new tough version of you Penelope, it's really turning me on", he pulled her hair and said, "I remember the nights of passion we shared, you couldn't get enough of me". Penelope said, "I cared for you Sam but when you turned violent on me I had to get away from you, I couldn't stay with you".

Sam said, "but we were amazing together", she said, "you were fun to be around at first and then I lost interest Sam", he slapped her across the face and said, "NO YOU DIDN'T, NO YOU DIDN'T". She said, "yes, yes I did and now I'm with a man that means the world to me, a man that loves me for me Sam, for me not a man like you who only wanted me for sex".

He smirked as his fingers slid down her body, he said, "we were explosive together Penelope and when you admit that you're mine we can be explosive again and again and again". She said, "I'd rather die than to be with you again", he said, "well if that's what you want", he hit her several times in the ribs and said, "that can be arranged".

She watched as Sam walked over to the table and picked up the knife, as he stalked toward her he said, "it didn't have to be like this Penelope, you and I couldn't have been so so happy. As he raised the knife she closed her eyes and then seconds later she heard the door burst open and several voices say, "FBI FREEZEEEEEEEE", when he didn't stop the air was filled with several gunshots and then she opened her eyes just in time to see his dead body to hit the floor beside the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Healing Hands-Ch 18

JJ and Emily made their way to her, after getting her out of her restraints Emily said, "the medics are outside, let's get you checked out and then we'll get you some clothes". She nodded her head and said, "sounds good", JJ looked at her and said, "did he, were you"?, she shook her head and said, "n n no I wasn't raped" causing them all to give a sigh of relief.

Derek looked at his mom as his cell rang, he said, "it's Reid", he blew out a deep breath and said, "please tell me she's okay", he smiled when he heard her voice say, "I'm alright hotstuff, I'm alright". He closed his eyes and tears streamed down his cheeks and he said, "that's the best news I've heard in a long time baby girl" causing her to weakly smile.

He said, "and Sam"?, Penelope said, "he's dead, he can't hurt me anymore", Derek said, "I can't say I'm sorry", she took a breath and said, "me either, does that make me a bad person"?, he said, "no baby it doesn't". They talked for a few more minutes before one of the medics said, "Ms. Garcia we need to get you checked out now".

Penelope said, "I'll see you soon hotstuff", he said, "I, I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to" and then the call ended, he looked at his mom and said, "she's alright momma, she's alright". Fran wrapped her loving arms around her son and said, "that's great news baby boy", he nodded his head and said, "I don't know what I'd do without her".

Fran said, "I'm sure she feels the same way about you baby", Derek said, "we've grown so close in such a short time", Fran said, "that's how it is when you're in love honey". Derek grinned and said, "I've never felt this way before momma, not ever", she kissed the top of his head and said, "something tells me that I'm going to be getting a daughter in law soon".

Derek smiled and said, "you will if I get my way momma" causing them both to smile, Derek looked up to see Tamara walking into the room, he said, "I don't think I need anymore therapy". Tamara said, "that's what I came to talk to you about, your doctor agrees with you", Derek said, "she does"?, Tamara nodded her head and said, "yep, so as of now you're released from therapy here but if you need to do more follow up therapy we can arrange that for you".

Derek said, "right now I think I'm good", as she turned around and headed toward the door he said, "I want to thank you and Jordan for all of your help", she said, "you're very welcome". Derek said, "I haven't seen Jordan today, is she alright"?, Tamara shook her head and said, "she was found dead in her apartment a couple of hours ago".

Fran said, "any idea what happened to her"?, Tamara said, "she killed herself mam and they said that they found a letter beside her saying she was so sorry for her part in everything that happened with Penelope Garcia". Derek said, "iwhat, wait, are you telling me she had a part in everything that happened with Penelope"?, Tamara said, "apparently so but to what extent I'm not sure".

Derek said, "thank you", Tamara said, "sure any time and I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your recovery Derek", he smiled and said, "thank you", she nodded her head and turned around and disappeared out into the hall. A few minutes later Derek and Fran were still talking with Penelope and the team walked into the room.

Derek held out his hand and she walked over to the bed and put her hand in his, he said, "I''m so glad that you're here", Penelope said, "me to", Derek scooted over in the bed and said, "come, lay with me". She said, "are you sure"?, he said, "positive, right now I need to feel you in my arms", she smiled as she climbed onto the bed with Derek.

She winced in pain and he said, "what did the medics say"?, Reid said, "well after the beating she took she was lucky that he didn't do more damage to her ribs, especially after all of the hits to the ribs". Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you and no matter what I have to do I'll make sure that you're happy for the rest of your life".

She smiled and laid her head down on his chest and said, "as long as we're together I'll be happy", he said, "I think that can be arranged baby girl" causing everybody to smile as they watched the happy couple all hugged up under the covers.


	19. Chapter 19

Healing Hands-Ch 19

Over the next few weeks Penelope and Derek both continued their healing, they were both getting stronger and stronger every day, Derek was been cleared to go back to work. He was spending his free time with Penelope, they were practically inserapable, they had come close to making love on several occasions but either he was called away on a case or she was called into work.

Currently Derek was looking down at the small black box in his hand, Fran walked over and said, "she's gonna love it and she's gonna say yes", Derek said, "from your lips momma". Fran hugged her son and said, "so what's the plan for tonight"?, Derek said, "well she's coming over to my place for dinner andddddd after dinner I'm going to propose".

Fran kissed her son and said, "well then in that case I'll go and let you get everything ready", Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma", Fran turned around and winked at her son before walking out onto the porch and shutting the door behind her. He looked down at his watch and said, "I better get ready, my baby girl will be here soon".

Penelope walked through her apartment door and looked down at her watch and said, "a quick shower, change and then get over to Dereks for a nice relaxing evening with my man" as she headed through the room. About 30 minutes later she walked out of her bedroom and headed toward the door, she blew out a deep breath and said, "hold on to your hat hotstuff cause here I come" as she walked out her front door.

Derek turned the oven off and said, "alright now the only thing we're waiting on is baby girl" and then he turned to head into the living room when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door and when he saw Penelope he said, "wow, you are breathtakingly beautiful", she walked in and turned around and said, "so you like it"?, he said, "no baby girl I love it" and then he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "wow what was that for"?, he ran his hands down her body and rested them above her butt and said, "I've missed you and thought of you alllll day". She smiled and said, "and I've been thinking of you and missing you to hotstuff", he said, "I hope you're hungry", she licked her lips and said, "starving" as they walked through to the dining room.

He pulled out her chair and she said, "thank you kind sir", he winked at her and said, "anything for you baby", he then walked back into the living room and turned the CD player on the entertainment center and quickly made his way toward the kitchen. He carried their food into the dining room and she said, "this smells amazing, I can't wait to try it".

Derek said, "I know that chicken alfredo is your favorite sooooooo I wanted to fix it for you", she took a bite and said, "you cooked this for me"?, he said, "I did, I fixed this with my own little hands". They both laughed and then started eating the delicious food he had worked on all day for their special dinner, when they were finished with their dinner Derek said, "would you care to dance before dessert"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to".

He led her into the living room and pulled her into his arms as they danced their way across the room, she loved being in his arms, she could be here forever and of course he felt the same way. After a few dances he pulled away and she said, "what's wrong"?, he smiled and said, "nothing", he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.

She gasped as he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia, I am head over heels in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you, would you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes, yes hotstuff I'll marry you". He slid the ring onto her finger and then stood up and pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips with his.

As they pulled apart he wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and she said, "make love to me Derek, show me how much you love me", he caressed her cheek and said, "your wish is my command". He then picked her up and carried her bridal style up the staircase, taking two at a time until he reached the top, they both smiled as they disappeared into the bedroom where they would be spending many many nights together.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains sexual content

Healing Hands-Ch 20

When they walked over beside the bed her put her down gently, he then reached around her and unzipped her strapless dress and as it slid down over her perfect body in moaned in appreciation. As it puddled at her feet in the floor he said, "you are gorgeous, every inch of this body is so so sexy and now alllllll mine".

She stepped out of her dress and kicked it aside and said, "you're the perfect one in this relationship" as she tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it down on the floor by her dress. Her hands then slipped down to his belt, after pulling it from his pants she then slid his pants and boxers down over his hips and as his erection sprang free she licked her lips and said, "like I said, perfection".

Derek said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she stepped back and then laid down on the bed pulling him with her, he climbed between her creamy thighs, a place he'd been dreaming of going since the day he met her. For a split second as he started sliding into her he saw pain go across his face and it was killing him that he was the one that hurt her.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her butt and that let him know that she was ready to continue, he then started out on a pace that would bring them the most pleasure. Penelope closed her eyes and relished in feeling their closeness, she was so in love with him and she had been wanting to be with him like this since the first day they met.

Derek hissed in pleasure as he felt her nails raking up and down his back, he had never felt like this before, not ever and being with her made him see that she was indeed the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Their moans quickly filled the large room as they worked together to bring each other an explosive orgasm.

As they explored every explorable inch of each others bodies as they worked to show each other how much they truly loved the other, Derek couldn't believe this was finally happening, he was finally in love. He'd always had the reputation as being a ladies man but none of them lasted longer than a few dates but Penelope, she was different, she was the other part of his heart.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back as she met her lover thrust for thrust, it was like they were destined to be together, like they fit together perfectly. She never dreamed when she was called to work on Derek that she'd end up falling head over heels in love with him but that's exactly what happened to them.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her. Penelope followed behind him a few seconds later as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air.

They looked at each other and he said, "that was" and she finished his sentence by saying, "amazeballs hotstuff, that was complete amazeballs", he kissed her lips and said, "how are you feeling"?, she smiled at him and said, "whole". He smiled at her and said, "me to, I've never been in love until now, you Penelope Grace Garcia are the love of my life".

She caressed his cheek and said, "and you are mine", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and she said, "I think more celebrating is in order don't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do baby girl, I do". She put her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his waist, he laid there in amazement as he watched her, she was so beautiful and the bad thing was she didn't know just how beautiful she was.

The room quickly filled with their moans and groans of pleasure as they spent the rest of the night making mad, passionate love


	21. Chapter 21

Healing Hands-Ch 21

The next few weeks flew by as the happy couple and their family worked to get everything perfect for their friends wedding, the groom was currently in the front of the church with his best man Reid. Hotch was making sure the bouquets were ready before joining the others in the front of the church to try to keep a very nervous Derek calm.

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "why am I so nervous"?, Reid said, "well because today you're going to get married, from this ds liay forward it's going to be you and Penelope and of course any little Morgans that come along". Derek sighed and said, "pretty boy I've never felt this way before, it's like she's all I think about, all I want, all I need".

Dave said, "now that's true love son, I was the same way with your mom, I couldn't think about anything else but her, I wanted to be with her all of the time", Derek nodded his head and said, "that's exactly how I feel". Dave looked down at his watch and said, "if you gentlemen will excuse me it's time for me to go get kitten", Derek and Reid nodded their heads yes as they watched him walk out of the room and head toward the bridal room.

Penelope turned around when JJ and Emily were finished with her and she said, "well what do you girlies think"?, JJ said, "beautiful", Emily said, "amazing", Fran said, "you look like a princess". Sarah said, "you look breath taking", Desi said, "you look soooooo awesome, my big brother isn't going to be able to keep his eyes or anything else off of you".

Dave knocked on the door and JJ opened the door and said, "come in Dave", he stepped in and said, "ohhhh kitten you look amazing", she said, "thanks papa bear", he smiled and said, "are you ready to make an honest man of Derek"?, she laughed and said, "I am". Fran and the other women hugged her and JJ said, "me and Em will be waiting on you at the door".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "we'll be right there", when they were alone Dave said, "are you sure you're ready to do this"?, Penelope said, "I've been in love with Derek practically since the day we met so yeah I'm more than ready for this". He kissed the top of her head and said, "well then we better get started before Derek thinks you've changed your mind".

Dave held out his arm and she looped hers through his and said, "let's get me married", he grinned and said, "let's get this party started" and as they stepped out into the hall they both laughed. Inside the church Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "this is really happening, I'm really getting married", Reid said, "yes, yes you are".

Reid said, "are you sure you're alright"?, Derek said, "what if she changed her mind, what if she doesn't want to" and then the music started and first Emily and then JJ made their way toward the front of the church. Reid said, "don't worry she'll be here any second now" and a smile graced his lips as the bridal march started and then Penelope and Dave appeared in the doorway.

As Derek watched her start making her way toward him he felt his heart racing but when she smiled at him he calmed down and when they got to the front of the church and Dave put her hand in his he knew they would have a long happy life together. The minister looked at the happy couple and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today" as everybody in the church watched as the ceremony bringing Derek and Penelope together started.


	22. Chapter 22

Healing Hands-Ch 22

Their family and friends watched as the ceremony continued, as they looked at Derek and Penelope it was oh so obvious how much in love they truly were with each other. Finally it was time for the vows, the minister asked for the rings and JJ and Reid handed them to him, after a short prayer he looked at Derek and said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her".

Derek took the ring and nervously slid it onto her finger, he then smiled lovingly at her and said, "Penelope, baby girl, the day I met you was one of the best days of my life". Penelope sighed happily as Derek said, "you are the love of my life, my best friend, my lover and today you become my wife", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, loving each other and being loved by each other".

As tears streamed down Penelopes face Derek said, "you sweet lady are my life and I promise you here today in front of our family and friends that I love you now and I will love you forever". The minister looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she took a deep breath as she took the ring into her fingers and slowly slid it onto his.

She looked at Derek and as she slid the ring onto his finger she felt her hand trembling, she smiled as she looked into his eyes and said, "Derek, hotstuff, the day I met you is so hard to forget, you were in so much pain but you were determined to walk again and I was determined to help you do just that". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "you are without a doubt the best man I have ever known and I can't wait to call you my husband".

She smiled and said, "you are an amazing man and I know that you will be an even husband and father when that time comes and I look oh so forward to being with you, loving you and being loved by you as our life as man and wife continues". Derek reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks as she said, "Derek Michael Morgan I proudly say in front of our family and friends that I love you now and will love you forever".

The minister said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds he said, "well then, by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". He looked at the happy couple and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers, when their lips touched their family and friends started clapping their hands in celebration for their wedding. When they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Derek pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". As they intertwined fingers and headed back up the aisle their family and friends continued clapping their hands and shouting their congratulations to the newlyweds as they walked toward the reception hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Healing Hands-Ch 23

As the newlyweds walked into the reception hall they heard the DJ say, "HEY HEY LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEWLWEDS DEREK AND PENELOPE MORGAN". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "are you ready for our first dance as husband and wife"?, she sighed happily and nodded her head and said, "I am my gorgeous husband".

He laughed and said, "well then my goddess of a wife, let's do this" and as the music started they both smiled and Penelope said, "you remembered"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "of course I did" as the words to Lady filled the room. As they danced around the room wrapped in each others arms their family watched on in awe.

Reid smiled and said, "I've never seen him look happier", Fran said, "me either honey, me either, it's like they complete each other", Dave said, "I could tell from the first moment I saw them together that they would be here today". JJ laughed and said, "me to", Emily and Hotch nodded their heads in agreement and Hotch said, "in all the years I've known him I've never seen him like this".

Fran said, "and that's definitely a good thing, Penelope is the first woman that's ever got through to the real Derek", Reid grinned as he watched Derek dip his wife as the song ended. Dave said, "we want to tha nk everybody for coming today, now eat, drink, dance and most of all have fun and help us celebrate the newlyweds Derek and Penelope", the room then filled with the sounds of clapping hands.

As the reception continued everybody laughed, ate, danced and had an amazing time, Derek danced with his mom, sisters and JJ and Emily while Penelope danced with Dave, Hotch and Reid before they winded up back in each others arms. Derek held her close and said, "I love you my beautiful wife", she said, "and I love you my sexy husband".

When their dance was over Fran said, "alright who's ready to watch the bride and groom cut their cake"?, everybody clapped their hands and said, "cake, cake, cake" causing Derek and Penelope to laugh as they intertwine their fingers as they made their way over to the amazing cake Fran had made for them. Derek put his hand on the knife and Penelope put her hand on top of his as they sliced through the piece of cake.

They put cake in a saucer and each took a piece and held it in their fingers, everybody watched and wondered if they would play nice and feed each other the cake of if they would smash it all over each others faces. Not to disappoint they smashed it all over each others faces, everybody laughed and then clapped their hands and smiled as they watched the happy couple first kiss and then wipe off the leftover cake and icing from each others faces.

A couple of hours later Derek leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "are you ready to get out of here Mrs. Morgan"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "definitely Mr. Morgan, definitely". They said their goodnights to their family and friends and then everybody headed toward their car, which was waiting at the curb.

Penelope and Derek waved to their family as they pulled away from the reception, their family waved at them until they disappeared out of sight, Fran sighed happily and said, "now it's time for their happily ever after". Dave intertwined hands with her and said, "and it's about time Bella", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they all headed back inside.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope pulled up at their house, Derek leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you", Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "show me how much you love me". Derek smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl, your wish is my command" as they got out of the car and headed toward the front door.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains sexual content

Healing Hands-Ch 24

When they stepped through their front door Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "you have no idea how much I want you right now". She smiled and said, "ohhhh but I do, I do", Derek reached around behind her and unzipped her dress.

As it slid down over her body he moaned and said, "so beautiful", Penelope pulled his jacket off and then ripped the front of his shirt open and he said, "I've got to say I'm loving this side of you". Penelope winked at him and said, "less talk more us" as she pulled his belt from his pants and tossed it across the floor.

Derek said, "baby girl don't you think we should continue this upstairs"?, she shook her head and said, "I want our first time as husband and wife to be right here in front of our fireplace". Derek smiled and said, "but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "no buts, I want you and I want you now".

He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and quickly spread it out on the floor, he then grabbed some pillows off of the couch and tossed them onto the blanket and then turned to face his bride. She bit down on her bottom lip as he got down on his knees and held up his hand to her, she slid her hand in his as he helped her down on the blanket with him.

She her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down onto his back, he looked up at her and said, "I love it when you take charge", she smiled and said, "well then you're gonna love this" as she threw her legs over his waist and straddled him. His hands went up to her perfect breasts, he kneaded her nipples between his fingers.

Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name as she started riding him slow, Derek hissed in pleasure and said, "woman I love you", she said, "and I love you to" as she started riding him harder. Derek loved watching her as she rode him, he loved watching how much control she had over him, his hands slid down to her hips .

Derek said, "yes baby girl, oh yesssss" as she then started riding him hard and fast, everything was so perfect, they were married and making love on their floor in front of their fireplace. He felt her starting to tighten up around him so he rolled them over without losing contact with her body, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as they met each other thrust for thrust.

The living room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion and it was only a matter of a few thrusts before Penelope and Derek were both ready to explode in orgasm. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as she moaned his name, hearing his name on her lips urged him to go even faster and a few hard, deep thrusts later he exploded inside her.

She followed a few seconds later as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, Derek kissed her lips and said, "that was amazing", she said, "no hotstuff that was perfect, we're perfect together". He collapsed on the blanket beside her and pulled her into his arms, after kissing the top of her head he said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we're married".

She looked up at him and said, "believe it because I'm going to do everything I can to make you a very happy man", he said, "well just keep doing what you just did and your hotstuff will be a very happy man". She kissed his lips and said, "what was it you said to me, oh yeah your wish is my command" and he smiled as she straddled his waist and sank down on him.

The happy couple spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love, they finally gave in to their exhaustion as the sun was coming up, they snuggled together and closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful and exhausted sleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	25. Chapter 25

Healing Hands-Ch 25

Epilogue-3 Months Later

Penelope was all smiles as she walked through the front door, it was Christmas Eve and she had snuck out to grab something, she hadn't been feeling good for the past few weeks and she wanted to make sure what the problem was. Derek looked around and said, "where have you been sweetness, I've missed you".

She said, "I had one last present to get you hotstuff", he said, "ohhhhh what is it"?, she said, "welllll wait till everybody gets here and then I'll let you open it first". He kissed her lips and said, "you are so good to me", she winked at him and said, "this is our first Christmas together and I want it to be special".

Derek said, "as long as we're together it will be special", she kissed his lips and said, "ohhhh I better get the cookies on because Henry and Jack will be here soon". He nodded his head and watched as she walked through to the kitchen, he sighed happily and looked up at their wedding picture that was hanging over the fireplace on the wall.

He was pulled from his memories of their wedding night when he heard a knock at the door, he said, "I'll get itttttttt" as he walked across the living room and opened the door. He grinned when he saw Reid, JJ and Henry walking through the door, Reid said, "everybody else is pulling up", Derek said, "need any help carrying your stuff in"?, Reid said, "yes please".

Derek smiled and said, "come on pretty boy" as he wrapped his arm around Reids shoulder and they headed out the door, JJ said, "Garcieeee"?, Penelope said, "in the kitchen Jayje". JJ walked into the kitchen and said, "something smells good in here", she said, "it's these" as she pulled the first. batch of cookies out of the oven and put them into a plate.

About half an hour later Penelope said, "okay hotstuff I'm keeping my promise" and handed him the first package, he said, "alrightttttt, I love opening gifts", she said, "I think you're really gonna love that one". Everybody watched as Derek started ripping the paper off of the box, he then opened it and saw a piece of paper laying there.

He said, "I don't get It", she said, "just read the part in yellow", he nodded his head and then looked up at her and said, "really, is this real"?, she nodded her head and said, "this is what I slipped out for this morning". Fran said, "well do you want to share it with the rest of the class"?, Derek said, "baby girl's pregnant, we're having a baby".

Fran hugged Penelope and said, "honey that's wonderful", Emily said, "how far along are you"?, Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "10 weeks", JJ said, "congratulations Garcie". Reid hugged Penelope and said, "that's great and of course"?, you know we're going to spoil him or her rotten, right Derek smiled and said, "never had a doubt pretty boy, never had a doubt.

Derek kissed his wife and said, "you have made this Christmas the best ever", she smiled and said, "I love you daddy", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "and I love you to mommy". He dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach and said, "and daddy loves you to", Fran covered her mouth with her hand and watched as Penelope put her hand on top of Dereks as it laid on her tummy.

Little did they know that 7 months later they would have not 1 but 2 little surprises to welcome and they were named Angela Francine Morgan and April Michele Morgan and both were the apple of their daddy's eyes. Penelope was laying on her hospital bed and watching as Derek held the twins, he couldn't stop smiling down at them and kissing their chubby cheeks.

The team had been called away on a case and Fran and the girls were gone out of town for a birthday party, when the twins were born Derek snapped picture after picture and sent to the family so they could see the two newest members of the family. Derek looked up a few minutes later to see that his wife had drifted off to sleep.

He looked down at his daughters and said, "it looks like mommy is gonna take a nap sooooooo it's gonna be daddy and his girls for a while", he sighed and said, "let daddy tell you a story, a love story". He grinned and said, "once upon a time" he had never been happier in his life and he knew that his heart was where it had been since the day he met Penelope and that was in Penelopes hands, her healing hands and he knew that is the one place it would always be safe and protected.

THE END


End file.
